bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
Momo Yaoyorozu (八百万百, Yaoyorozu Momo) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A. She got into Yuuei through a scholarship. Appearance Momo is a young woman with a mature physique for her age, while also being one of the taller members of Class 1-A. Her hair is black with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail. Her hero costume consists of a simple red skin-tight outfit that exposes her chest, arms and legs, with a large belt so she can more freely use her quirk. Personality Momo has strong analytical skills. This can lead to her being a little blunt with her explanations, but this is because she wants her fellow students to improve and become great heroes. As such she is also willing to help her classmates study with her, in fact she seems to quite enjoy being in a teacher position, as she became quite flustered when several classmates asked her to help her and during the studying she appeared very delighted. She is also very confident in her abilities but at the same time, she has the tendency to compares herself to other people, such as Todoroki and believes them to be better than her, which made her self-esteem fall to the point of having inner conflict with making choices. Momo is generaly very level headed, even in dangerous situations such as when the villains attacked yuuei but she is not above falling into panic. When that does happen, she will hopelessly be torn between different options, trying to figure out what the smartest move is but be unable to decide for one. Momo can be quite serious, but isn't above getting roped into silly situations with the rest of her class, such as cheer leading (although she rarely expresses enthusiasm doing so). Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing during battle, knowing she can simply make another set. History Battle Trial Arc At the end of the battle trials All Might asks the students why he thought Tenya IIda did the best in the test, Momo raises her hands and says that Tenya adapted to the situation the best. She also says that Katsuki's fight was driven by a personal problem with Izuku, the same applied for Izuku and that Ochako's attack was too reckless. She tells All Might that Tenya had a great counter strategy, identifying that the fight would be about the core. Momo continues on to state that they won't become top heroes if they don't, "cheer each other on whole-heartedly." Ultimate Space & Jams Arc When Class 1-A votes for their Class President, Momo gets the second most votes behind Izuku Midoriya and is given the position of Vice President. At the Ultimate Space and Jams, the villains show up and Momo attempts to evacuate with her class, but she is suddenly warped to the mountain area along with Denki Kaminari and Kyouka Jirou. She creates a net and throws it at one of the villains trying to attack Denki, successfully stopping the villain. After a little more time, she creates an insulator sheet for her and Kyouka to hide under, allowing Denki to discharge a great amount of electricity, which defeats the villains while leaving her and Kyouka remain unharmed. Momo then gets out of the sheet, worried about her class and wanting to join up with them. However, one of the villains take Denki hostage, forcing Momo and Kyouka to stop and do nothing. However, one of the pro heroes shoots down the villain that is holding Denki hostage, freeing him. Momo checks to see if Denki is alright. She is then seen with her class after the battle with the Villain's Alliance. Sports Festival Arc When the Obstacle Race of the Sports Festival begins, Momo avoids Shouto Todoroki's ice using her Quirk to springboard herself into the air. She then creates a cannon to destroy one of the robots. She eventually manages to finish the race, but finds that Minoru is holding onto her back, which disgusts her. Momo places 17th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Momo then teams up with Shouto, Tenya and Denki for the Human Cavalry Battle. Shouto says that Momo will be on the right using her Quirk to make an insulator sheet and whatever else she can create that can offer defense and mobility. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Momo and her team confront Izuku and his team. Shouto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki Kaminari to prepare to release his electricity. Shouto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shouto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shouto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shouto but Momo uses her Quirk to create a metal stick that blocks Dark Shadow. Shouto's team continues fighting but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses his move Recipro Burst to forcibly accelerate his movement to blazing speeds allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shouto to grab Izuku's 10 million headband in the confusion. Unable to move due to the Engine stall of Tenya's move, Momo and her team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. After Izuku takes the wrong headband from Shouto, Momo comments that they shuffled the order of the headbands as a precaution and calls Izuku naive for thinking that the ten million point headband would be around Shouto's neck. For the remaining ten seconds, Momo's team battles Izuku's team with Momo creating an insulator sheet to protect herself along with Shouto and Tenya from Denki's discharge but Fumikage's Quirk protects his team from the discharge. The ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Momo's team places first, allowing her and her teammates to participate in the final event. After the event, her and some of Class 1-A go to lunch. There, Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari tell the girls that they are suppose to do the cheering battle. Momo then responds by saying, she hadn't heard a word about that. Denki goes on to say that they are free to believe them or not. The boys then state that the message is directly from Shouta Aizawa, so Momo makes cheer leading outfits for herself and the other girls. However, as Momo and the girls walk out, she realizes that Denki and Minoru tricked them into doing so and moans that she fell into Minoru's hands again. The final event is a tournament event and Momo's opponent in the first round is Fumikage Tokoyami. During the recreational events, Momo is seen contemplating whether to cheer lead or not. Momo, faces her opponent, Fumikage, in her first round match. Momo is defeated due to Fumikage striking first and he prevented her from using any of the creations she prepared, which caused her defeat and eliminating her from the tournament event. Momo watches the match between Fumikage and Katsuki. She wonders why Fumikage is struggling against Katsuki. Momo and her class watch the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Momo is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shouta shows the Pro Hero nominations, revealing that Momo received 108 Pro Hero nominations. Momo says to Shouto that his high nomination count was expected, to which Shouto replies that most of them were due to his father. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Momo writes down and shows her classmates her Hero name. Momo reveals her Hero name to be Creati (The Everything Hero).Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Momo is given her personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Momo is at the train station with her class so that she can travel to the work place of her choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Momo arrives at the workplace of her choice which is revealed to be Uwabami's hero office. Uwabami explains what her hero office does. She states that Pro Heroes' popularity in the past was determined by official duties and nowadays Pro Heroes can earn popularity from civilians by how popular and in demand they are from them. Uwabami tells Momo and Itsuka that she has a commercial to film and asks them to take the time to get to know each other. Itsuka comments that she was hoping to get to experience heroic action, causing Momo to say that earning popularity is a path that one must take to become a Pro Hero and will study under Uwabami greatly. Itsuka is intrigued with Momo's optimistic attitude.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 Momo appears in a demo commercial along with Itsuka and Uwabami. Uwabami decides that they will go on patrol.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 The workplace training comes to an end and Momo returns to Yuuei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Momo is in the girls' locker room changing into her school uniform. Kyouka plugs her earphone jack into the wall to stop Minoru from peeking. Momo notes how cowardly Minoru's action was and thanks Kyouka.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Combat Exam Arc One week before the end of term test, in class, Momo says that she can help with studying, although she is not confident about the exercise test; Mashiro, Kyouka and Hanta ask for her guidance which makes Momo blush with pride and gratefully decides to help them.Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Momo has formed a study group with Kyouka, Denki, Mina, Mashirao and Hanta where she helps them study and learn better by lecturing them. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against Yuuei's teachers for real life battle experience. Momo is paired with Shouto and they have to fight Shouta for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Shouto, Momo and Shouta arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. In the city, Shouta explains the 30 minute test; Shouto and Momo must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Shouto asks Momo to create random objects in order to distract Shouta because the test depends on who finds who first. Shouto informs Momo of their plan; he will fight Shouta while Momo makes an escape. Shouto tells Momo not to get separated until then.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Momo is creating Russian dolls and informs Shouto what she is creating. Momo is impressed with Shouto for being able to not only think of a strategy against Shouta but also have the judgement to make quick decisions on the best course of action. Shouto tells Momo that its normal; Momo admits that even though she is a recommended freshmen she is the only one that hasn't shown any noteworthy results. Suddenly, Shouto realizes that Shouta is nearby, causing Momo to apologize for talking too much. Out of the blue, Shouta appears from above, hanging from telephone wires. Shouta comes down and Shouto leaps into action, trying to attack Shouta but misses. Shouto orders Momo to run away to which she does. Shouta wraps his bandages around Shouto and then hangs him from telephone wires, tying Shouto's bonds to a telephone pole. Shouta admits that he had always planned on capturing Shouto. However, Shouto points out his teacher's flaw, that he can break free from his bonds by using fire or ice. Shouta tells Shouto that he can break free but warns him to watch out when he drops; Shouta throws caltrops (spikes) underneath Shouto to act as a deterrent for Shouto. Shouto compliments his teacher for a nasty counter. Shouta tells Shouto that his strategy's responsibility is lopsided, commending him for giving Momo consideration but points out that he should have discussed his strategy with her a little more. Momo is running away from the battlefield. While running, Momo is conflicted and confused on what course of action to take and is unable to decide if escaping is the best option or going back to help Shouto. Shouta appears in the air and launches a bandage at Momo which wraps around her arm. Momo tries to break free and then realizes that her Quirk hasn't being erased. Momo creates a bracelet from her bandaged arm, allowing her to break free; Momo continues to run. Shouta notes that Momo keeps comparing herself to Shouto because he has what she lacks; confidence. Shouto is still hanging from the telephone wires, thinking about what Shouta said. Suddenly, Momo appears and apologizes to Shouto. Momo is unable to decide what to do; rescue Shouto or escape. Shouto apologizes to Momo for not taking her ideas into consideration and sees that Momo has something in mind. Momo says she does but it wouldn't work if Shouto's plan fell flat. Shouto encourages Momo to put her plan into action, telling her that he voted for her during the Class President election. Shouto's encouragement fills Momo with confidence; Shouta appears above Momo, preparing to attack her. Momo tells Shouto to close his eyes and she throws up into the air the Russian dolls she created. The Russian dolls open up to reveal flash grenades in them; the flash grenades create a brilliant light that causes Shouta to avert his eyes, preventing him from advancing and using his Quirk at the same time. While Shouta is distracted by the light, Momo releases and frees Shouto from the telephone wires; Shouto lands safely onto the ground. The confident Momo declares to Shouto that she does have a plan to prevail over their opponent; Shouta smirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 63 Momo declares to Shouto that she thought of her plan from the start. Shouta jumps onto a rooftop for safety. Not wanting them to get the upperhand from his lapses of inactivity, Shouta launches cloth against Shouto and Momo. Momo and Shouto avoid Shouta's attack and Shouto counters by trying to use fire; however, Shouta erases Shouto's Quirk. Momo tells Shouto that they must hide for now and escape from Shouta's line of sight. Momo and Shouto begin retreating with Shouta not too far behind. Momo explains to Shouto that for her plan to succeed they need time, asking Shouto to keep confirming if he can use his ice side because she wants Shouto to unleash his huge ice glacier attack like at the Sports Festival against Shouto. Shouta is about to catch up, however, Shouto sees that Shouta is about to blink; Shouto uses Giant Ice Ridge, creating a humongous ice pillar that completely eclipses Shouta. Unable to see anything due to Shouto's Giant Ice Ridge, Shouta stands by. Momo uses this opportunity to create Shouta's Capturing Weapon, except that it is not made of the same material like the Capturing Weapon. After creating a catapult, Momo explains her plan to Shouto to which he has no complaints. Shoita is still on stand by, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Momo and Shouto run while cloaked. Shouta attacks the concealed Momo and Shouto with his capturing weapon. However, it is revealed that what Shouta captured was a mannequin Momo was holding. Shouta jumps away while Momo fires her catapult, launching her Capturing Weapon at Shouta which surrounds him. Momo then orders Shouto to shoot heat along the ground which he does. Momo asks Shouta if he knows what nitinol alloy is; it is an alloy that returns to its original shape when exposed to heat. Momo explains that the Capturing Weapon that she launched in the air which now surrounds him is made of nitinol alloy. Shouto's fire attack causes Momo's Capturing Weapon to wrap itself around Shouta, binding him. Afterwards, Momo and Shouto handcuff Shouta, which allows them to pass the practical test. Shouto notices the ease of Momo's plan, to which Momo says that it wasn't easy because she slipped up when firing the catapult which would have allowed Shouta to prevent her from going through with her plan. Momo asks Shouta if he was deliberately making it seem that he was caught by their trap; Shouta explains that he didn't and because he couldn't see Shouto he could not decide if he was going to use fire or ice and decided to retreat. Shouto concludes that Momo's plan came down to time after all; Shouto thanks Momo for making the plan prevail. Momo is happy that her plan prevailed and is about to cry tears of joys; Shouto wonders what is wrong and advises Momo that there is a pressure point on top of her foot to ease any pain, to which Momo tells Shouto that nothing is wrong and rubs her eyes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Creation" - Momo’s Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material from her uncovered body. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can create it. It takes her a longer period of time to create large objects. Types of creations *Staff *Sword *Net *100mm Insulator Sheet *Cannon *Metal Sheet *Metal Stick *Roller skates * Cheerleader outfits * Shields * Russian Dolls * Bracelet * Nitinol Allow Capturing Weapon * Catapult Battles Relationships Kyouka Jirou Momo and Kyouka appear to be good friends with each other. They along with Denki battled against the Villain Alliance at the USJ. Kyouka asked Momo to tutor her for the end of term test. Minoru Mineta Momo despises Minoru for his perverted behavior. Shouto Todoroki Although their interactions have been minimal, Momo and Shouto are friendly towards each other. Momo has many similarities to Shouto; they both are students who got into Yuuei through scholarships, hail from famous Hero families and have powerful Quirks. Momo always compared herself to Shouto and concluded that he is a step ahead of her; as a result, she doesn't have self confidence in herself. However, this also caused her to admire Shouto for having brimming self confidence. Shouto has respect for Momo as he voted for her during the Class President election, being one of the only two people to vote for her; Shouto even told Momo he believed that she excelled at the role of being a leader. Shouto chose her for the Human Cavalry Battle in the Sports Festival. During the practical end of term test, Momo is paired with Shouto. After being captured by Shouta, Shouto encouraged Momo to believe in herself. This inspired Momo and gave her the confidence needed to outwit Shouta which allowed her to free Shouto. Trivia * Momo is Class 1-A student no.20. * Momo ranked 1st during Shouta Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * In the First Popularity Poll, Momo ranked 11th. * Momo got into Yuuei through a scholarship. * Momo's last name "Yaoyorozu" means "great number". * Momo likes reading (especially picture books). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A